


I love you like XO

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Partnership, Platonic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, Soulmates, Thank You Canada Tour, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: What happened after Scott and Tessa had a night together at home in London after the Thank you Canada Tour.





	I love you like XO

**Author's Note:**

> These two smiling platonics and their heart eyes have driven me to desperation again as I write yet more fluffy, smutty fics about them and what they get up to behind closed doors. I want to dedicate this fic to my beautiful ladies who all know who they are and they always cheer me on with fic feedback so thank you so much! 
> 
> I have not stopped writing 'Here's Looking at you Kiddo' and will definitely get round to writing the next chapter, it's just been a very stressful time with work and I've not been getting into writing mode with that but I always love reading your thoughts and comments on my works because they are the inspiration for more so please do leave a comment because it really means a lot to the authors like myself. 
> 
> Title from John Mayers acoustic version of 'XO' 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy XO

 

It had been such an emotional show, her hands were shaking as she climbed into the passenger seat of Scott’s car. His hand reached out to guide her into the seat. Her legs trembled slightly as she sat down in the plush leather of his Acura. “ _Hey baby_.” Scott's voice is soft and quiet, which was such a contrast to how boisterous and excited he has been this evening so far. The show to her home town was the most emotional so far and they were both exhausted and had poured out so many feelings into the crowd that have supported them for so long.

Her mum and siblings were watching as well as Scott’s family, which made it always more special. “ _Earth to Tessa_ ” His voice bought her from her head, as she turned to face him. His face the same as always but different somehow, his eyes still sparklingly but a little dark around the rims. “ _Sorry I was just thinking about tonight, it was a lot. I want to tell people about us but I’m scared to ruin this beautiful secret between us._  Tessa breathed out deeply, trying hard to express her thoughts and feelings to her best friend. _"Tonight made me think of how intense things got in Pyeongchang_.” Her eyes were downcast as she fiddled with the ring on her middle finger that he had made his promise to her with.

“ _Always_.” Scott’s voice broke her thoughts as he whispered the same word to her that he had back in 2016 when he had confessed his feelings for her. He pressed his lips to her ring to comfort her. “ _You know that T. You’re it for me, whether we keep this secret or tell the world. I’m yours and you’re mine._ ” She could already feel the hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. Scott’s fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks that she didn’t even know were there. She couldn’t help but bark out a little laugh. “ _I’m sorry kiddo, I don’t even know what I’m crying I’m just so emotional._ ”

He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her into his arms letting her body fall against his. “ _It’s ok sweetie you’re allowed to cry sometimes. It can’t always be me weeping_.” He made her chuckle with that one. “ _Let’s get you home it’s been a busy week. What do you want for dinner?_ ” She wasn’t sure she could even think about food right now she just wanted to sleep for days. Her tears were still drying on her cheeks as they drove from the parking lot at Budweiser Gardens, their fingers interlocked across the dash. Tessa was thankful of the tinted glass on his car as the pulled past fans outside the stadium.

 

* * *

 

When they reached Tessa’s house it was already so late but both of them were running off the heady mix of adrenaline, emotion and exhaustion that they couldn’t just crash. Scott carried their bags into the living room, dropped both of them at the bottom of the stairs along with both of their trainers. He collapsed onto her sofa in a heap. “ _T you really do have the best couch!_ ” She couldn’t help but laugh thinking about the times he had crashed out on her sofa and she had spent the night tossing and turning upstairs in her bed, wishing that Scott’s arms were wrapped around her. So much had changed between them since then.

“ _I remember all those times you chose that couch over the guest bed_.” His hands gripped her hips and pulled his firmly into his lap. “ _I would have always rather slept with you though Virtch_.” He said kissing her neck, as she melted into his grip, her hands sliding around his neck and weaving her fingers into his hair. “ _What do you say to some dinner T?_ ” He asked her between punctuated kisses to her neck and collarbone, his fingers pulling at the hem of her top. Tessa could feel the familiar heat erupting deep in her body, that longing for them to properly be together. No silent bus sex or mid-performance, desperate quickies.

She wanted them to connect, for their bodies to become one over and over again. She wanted to not be able to tell where he ended and she began. She wanted them naked and sweaty, tangled in her clean white bedding, whispering the sweetest words to one another. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her emotions still heightened as Scott’s warm palms gripped her ass, sliding her further into his lap. She could feel him growing harder in his sweatpants underneath her. Her body shivered at the thought.

She was just about to throw her head back and moan when her stomach grumbled so loudly, startling both her and Scott who abruptly stopped kissing her to laugh. He looked up and laughed at her even more, her eyes wide and embarrassed. _“Hungry are we kiddo?”_ His hands moved down to smooth her top before they joined in her lap, their fingers interlocking. _“I guess I didn’t realise how little I had eaten today.”_ _“Not enough jolly ranchers tonight baby?”_ She pinched him lightly on the shoulder as he stood up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. “Ahhh Scott! Put me down.” “No chance kiddo, not until you’ve been fed.” She couldn’t even protest because she was hungry and she knew he would still take care of her later.

 

* * *

 

Scott placed her safely down on her kitchen counter and busied himself looking in her fridge. _“Kate could have got you something more exciting than eggs!”_ Scott just laughed at the lack of food in her fridge while pouring two large glasses of red wine from the first bottle he reached in the rack. _“ I like eggs.” “I know you do T, but how am I supposed to make us a real meal?”_ She just grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat. She loved this man so much; she loved him with every fibre of her being, it made her chest ache to contain the fluttering in her heart. Her cheeks flushed as he handed her the glass of wine and slid his hand up her leg, the warmth of his palm radiating beneath her thin leggings, making her squirm.

 _“Ok I’m making omelettes and salad. You’ve got cheese, chorizo and crusty bread.”_ The more he spoke about food, the more she actually realised how hungry she was. _“You’re in charge of the music T, but you know the rules! No Oldies!”_ She turned to flick the speakers on and the amazon echo. _“Alexa play the Arkells on Spotify”_ with that the speakers blared to life and ‘Relentless’ started playing throughout Tessa’s kitchen. She watched Scott start to dance around the kitchen, his hips wiggling as he chopped the peppers and chorizo for their omelette. She watched his strong hands grip the knife as his arms worked, he had rolled up the sleeves on his jumper showing more of his forearm, which she loved. Tessa watched the veins bulge in his arms as he chopped, his preparations methodical and careful as he hummed the tune.

She sipped the red wine, the dark rich warmth slipping down her throat. She felt herself twitch, her fingers running silently down the seam of her leggings. She could feel herself craving his touch; craving the feeling of Scott’s fingers on her neck, her breasts and inside her, filling her so perfectly. She kept silent but carried on watching him work, daydreaming about how he would touch her after their dinner. _“Whatcha looking at kiddo?”_ He had looked up at her and caught her staring at him cooking. He tossed the chorizo, peppers and onions into the pan before wiping his hands on his sweatpants and turning towards her.

She felt embarrassed to have been caught staring at him, her cheeks blushed pink with embarrassment, lust and the heat of the red wine. _“You.”_ Her voice was tiny in her throat as she answered him. _“What about me sweetie?”_ His hands rubbed up her arms, his fingers grazing over the sides of her breast as he reached up and brushed the flyaway hairs from her plait. He leant down to kiss her, his lips warm and soft, his tongue dipping inside her lips. The taste of red wine lingered in her mouth as he pressed deeper. He pulled away, leaving her feeling boneless and happy, her teeth catching her lips as she looked down at her feet dangling off the counter.

 _“Is that what you were thinking about Tess?”_  He questioned her gently, his finger running over her lip. She chuckled, _“Yeah it is....after dinner maybe we could have a bath?”_ She wasn’t usually a selfish lover at all; she usually liked to be in control but tonight she wanted to be taken care of. Scott barked out a laugh and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows as he stirred the ingredients in the pan. _“Is that what’s happening then Miss Virtue?”_ The steam rose from the pan into billowing clouds in the kitchen. Scott cracked the eggs into the hot pan and whisked the ingredients around adding the cheese and the black pepper.

Tessa slid off the counter and wrapped her arms around Scott’s chest, her front pressed to his back as he carried on cooking. _“Yes please. I want to relax.”_ Her hands slipped under his sweater, her thumbs drawing circular patterns on his hard abdomen, dipping into his vee and making him ticklish. Scott looked over his shoulder at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. _“Anything for you beautiful girl, but right now your dinner is ready.”_ He plated up their omelette and cut the bread into thick buttered slices before taking the plates to her table. Tessa carried over the wine and the cutlery and the two of them could finally enjoy a meal at home together. “ _This is nice isn’t it?_    _Being back home together.”_ His hand slid across the table to take hers, his palm soft and warm as his fingers slid between hers, they spend the next half hour giggling as they tried to eat their dinner and drink their wine one handed.

* * *

 

 

Scott threw the tea towel over his shoulder after drying up. Tessa had washed and he dried, like the perfect team. He spun to grab Tessa by the waist, making her squeal as he picked her up bridal style. _“Come on T, lets go upstairs.”_ Her body was buzzing, as she felt his hands cradling her thighs, her fingers interlaced tightly behind his neck as he took each step to her bathroom. The white marble shone in the low lights, as she flicked the switch. Scott set her down by the huge egg bathtub before he reached for the taps. Tessa couldn’t understand why she felt so nervous, it was just Scott and they had slept together so many times in the last few years but her stomach was in knots as the hot water splashed against the inside of the tub.

Scott stripped off his sweater and Thank you Canada t-shirt, balling both up and throwing them in the laundry bin _“he shoots and he scores!”_ She just couldn’t stop laughing! He was so stupid sometimes, his energy and enthusiasm was so infectious even though she was exhausted. Scott walked over to her, his chest and arms hard and warm as the enveloped her tiny body. _“Hi.”_ He blinked down at her with his warm hazel eyes. _“Hi yourself.”_ Tessa leant up and kissed his neck and cheek, inhaling the lingering scent of his aftershave and body wash on his warm skin. _“We finally get some time to ourselves.”_ He buried his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying the scent of her body lotion and the lingering sweat from their show. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight bear hug. In that moment the enormity of their connection caught up with her.

She couldn’t be happier than they were here now in her bathroom just holding each other. The room was silent except for the splash of running water into the tub and Scott’s heavy breathing on her neck. His fingers slid her thank you Canada T-shirt up and over her head, leaving her topless and exposed to his greedy gaze. The feeling of their bare skin pressed against one another made Tessa shiver with excitement. Scott’s mouth slowly moved to kiss her collarbone and up her neck, brushing his lips past her ear. _“Tess tell me what you want.”_ His voice was smooth as satin and rich as silk; raspy and deep in her ear, sending shockwaves right through her body and sparking a fire in her groin. She had been feeling wet and restless since they got home but the feeling was magnified tenfold by Scott’s warm hands sliding all over her bare back.

 _“I want you.”_ Her voice was tiny and catching in her throat as she whispered in his ear. His thumbs hooked into the back of her leggings, drawing them slowly down her body, his lips connecting with her chest, abdomen and then finally the front of her lace knickers, as he bent and dragged the tight Lycra down her strong legs, leaving them in a heap on her bathroom floor. Her head was light and fuzzy as Scott kissed all down her inner thighs, his nose nudging her centre ever so slightly, sending fire shooting up inside her belly. Her stomach was flipping, her hands were shaking on his bare shoulders as he pushed her back against the wall. _“Tess, let me.”_ Her hands gripped his skin tighter as he slid her knickers down to her ankles, inhaling her scent.

She couldn’t even look at him right now, his hair was a floppy mess and his bronze eyes were shining up at her like she was the only thing in the world. She watched him grin as he slid his sure fingers up the back of her thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder to open her up to him. _“Tess, god you look so good.”_ Her whole body was quivering and she couldn’t cope with the feelings that were brewing inside her as Scott’s tongue slid up her leg; her skin warm and damp after their skate. His hot breath hit her right where she needed it and she jolted away as she felt his tongue swirl over her clit. The sensations were too intense, and Scott’s felt her flinch so his hands moved to grip her hips and hold her in place as he became bolder, his tongue dipping in and out of her as he worked her body quickly. Her hips were grinding shamelessly against Scott’s face as his mouth wrapped around her pushing her closer to the peak.

His eyes were closed as her hands tugged at his thick hair, it was growing so wonderfully and she loved to thread her fingers through it. She could feel the delicious tingling spread through her body, the fire threatening to erupt as Scott quickened his pace, circling her clit wickedly, before dipping inside to taste her. His tricks always kept her on edge. _“Oh god yes.”_ She was so close, Scott’s hands cupped the back of her ass holding her up against the wall as her legs gave way. Her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her body shaking and her eyes closed. Tessa threw her head back and moaned his name as she came hard. His mouth carried her through her aftershocks, her body pulsing under his tongue as she writhed and moaned.

Tessa had to close her eyes and steady herself against the cool tiled wall to calm down. She so rarely let herself escape that when she did it always took her by surprise. Scott was still on his knees laughing at her from where he sat. His hands brushing his now unruly hair from his face. _“Did you enjoy that T?”_ She could tell he was grinning with pride. They loved making each other lose their minds; a lot of the time it was a bit of a competitive game for them to see who could make the other feel the best. _“Mmmmhmmm.”_ She couldn’t even articulate her words as she brushed her hands over her face, her skin was clammy and flushed. The next thing she knew she heard the splash of water hitting the tiled floor as the water in the bath tipped over the rim.

 _“Scott the water!”_ She squealed and watched him jump to his feet and save the water from flooding her bathroom. She couldn’t help but laugh at them, she was so exhausted and delirious that she just wanted to bathe and sleep. Scott was busy mopping up the floor and letting some of the water out while she added the bubbles. _“Can we have salts kiddo?”_ She scrunched up her nose _“hmmm not really if I’m washing my hair.”_ He seemed so deflated before scooping up some bubbles and started throwing them at her to her exasperation. _“Seriously Scott! Are you 31 or 13?” You’re such a kid!”_ She was annoyed at him but also couldn’t help but laugh at him as he made himself a bubble beard. _“Why I’m a grown man...look at my beard.”_ He had always made her giggle, she had a special smile and a laugh that just came out for him. _“Come on Virtch lets get you in the tub.”_

* * *

 

He gathered her up gently, and wiped his bubble beard on her chest before lifting her easily into the warm, foamy water which immediately eased her aching muscles, letting her relax into the soothing bath. She smirked as she watched as Scott take off his sweatpants and boxers before climbing into the bath with her. She swallowed back the lust as her eyes scanned his body, her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she took Scott’s physique. She lingered over his defined abdomen, and his strong arms but her gaze was certainly drawn by his thick cock, which was already hard for her before she had even touched him.

 _“It’s not polite to stare T.”_ His hand came out and brushed the wet hair from her damp forehead as they sat opposite each other. _“Mmmm is that so.”_ Her voice was so small and soft as she teased him. She was getting so swept away in the feelings of lust and love mixed with euphoria and exhaustion. “ _Turn and lean on me Kiddo. Let me wash your hair.”_ Tessa did as she was told, spinning gently in the bath to face the taps as Scott untied her plait, letting her dark hair tumble down her back. Tessa closed her eyes and enjoyed being taken care of, as he reached for the jug on the side and poured the warm water over her hair causing the dark stands to swim around like drops ink on parchment.

His hands reached for her shampoo and she smiled because today he settled on the rest and relax version to help for a good night sleep. Tessa sighed heavily as Scott’s fingers combed through her thick hair, the shampoo lathering between the stands and her scalp succumbing to the beautiful feeling of his hands massaging her head. She felt so relaxed and at ease, back home in this warm bath with Scott working his magic on her hair. The smells of lavender and sandlewood emanated from the hot water and the low floor lighting in the bathroom made her feel sleepy. She could feel Scott’s hot breath on her neck as her rubbed her scalp and rinsed out the shampoo from her dark locks. _“T, you look so beautiful like this.”_ She felt so bashful, turning to look over her shoulder at him as her cheeks flushed. She had loved him for what felt like a lifetime. Since he had taken her hand at the age of 7 and never let go. Things hadn’t always been easy or inevitable between them but the way he was looking at her right now was as if nothing else mattered ever.

* * *

 

She turned back round to face him, his hazel eyes sparkling in the soft lights. Her hands steadied her body on his shoulders as she spun around, trying not to splash too much water on the floor. She sat in his lap, her hands dipping under the water to wrap around his hard cock. She watched his face change as she slid her hands up him, watching his eyelids flutter and his breathing become harder as she became bolder. _“Tess.”_ He breathed her name out hard as she quickened her pace, his fingers gripping the rim of the bathtub. She bent over and slid her mouth around him, tasting the chemical tang of bubble bath, the hint of sweat and the distinct taste of his skin. Closing her mouth more tightly around him, she puckered her lips and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She thought Scott might have a heart attack as he inhaled sharply and moaned, throwing his head violently back against the edge of the bath.

Tessa took this as a good sign and hollowed her cheeks, swallowing more of him and then drawing him in and out of her tight pink lips. _“Oh god yes baby please.”_ He was biting his lip and panting while pressing his hips up to match the rhythm of her mouth. She was going to get him so soon, she could feel his body tightening under her mouth. _“Tessa stop. I’m going to cum.”_ She didn’t stop, her mouth worked him furiously, her tongue swirled across the thick head of his cock as he stumbled and stuttered over his words. _“T please. I want to be inside you.”_ She knew he probably didn’t have the stamina to go again another time tonight but she didn’t want to be selfish. She wanted to make him feel so good. She didn’t stop, despite his pleas and warnings she kept going, her chin dipping into the water as she took him deeper down her throat.

She felt Scott’s hands weave into her wet hair, his thighs were trembling. _“Tessa yes! Oh yes!”_ She felt his hot cum hit the back of her throat as she swallowed him down readily, enjoying the rich warmth on her tongue. She pulled away gently with a soft pop, her tongue running across her lips as she looked up at him. His hands were shaking on her shoulders, _“wow, Tess. That was something.”_ Scott’s hands pushed his wet hair back, his eyes wide and his body trembling. Tessa leant up and kissed his cheek gently. _“Thank you sweetie.”_ She pulled her lip between her teeth, becoming shy to what she wanted to say to him. _“Can I wash you?”_ She sounded so sheepish but she wanted to take care of him. _“Sure T, whatever you want baby.”_ She reached for the body loofah and began rubbing vanilla and coconut body wash across his chest and neck, methodically working across his body while he joked lifting up his arms and letting her rub the soap all over his body.

Scott showed her up and made her laugh dunking his body under the water and coming up with a huge splash to shake his head like a dog, letting water fly everywhere. Tessa squealed but Scott grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto his lap. Their naked bodies pressed so deliciously together under the warm water as Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes met in the dim bathroom, hers sparkling green to his warm hazel. Their lips pressed against each other, gently at first, teeth slightly clashing as their heads tilted to consume more of each other. Tessa felt Scott’s warm tongue swiping through her mouth, the taste of each other tangling sweetly together as their kiss deepened. His hands cupped her face as he poured all his feelings into their kiss.

When they eventually pulled away from each other panting, Scott’s eyes were glassy and Tessa’s lips were red and swollen. Their foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed, their breathing syncing gently. The rise and fall of their chests mirrored against each other. _“I love you Kiddo.”_ She could feel a tear slide down her cheek at his warm, tender words. Ever since the world had bought them back together a the cusp of some of the hardest times, they had bled out every emotion into each other and we both so thankful of their irreplaceable bond. _“I love you too.”_ She kissed his cheeks gently as they held each other for what felt like an eternity in perfect stillness.

 _“T you’re asleep baby.”_ He nudged her gently as she felt her body jolt awake. She had actually fallen asleep in the bath, curled up against Scott’s chest. _“Come on kiddo lets get you to bed.”_ She was feeling delirious as he lifted her out of the now cooling bath water and onto the warm fluffy bath mat and wrapped a soft towel around her shivering body. _“My hair is going to be so frizzy tomorrow.”_ Tessa stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, making Scott laugh out loud. _“You’ll look beautiful to me sweetie.”_ He reached out a hand to lead her down the corridor to her own bed.

His warm hands rubbed the towel over her damp skin, drying her exhausted body. Her eyes half closed but her lips smiling as his hands methodically passed over every inch of her. She was thankful that her mum had put on fresh linen as she let Scott pull back the thick down comforter and gestured for her to climb in first before scooting over to her side. _“Sweet dreams gorgeous.”_ The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was him kissing her eyelids, cheeks and lips as she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest; their naked limbs tangled beneath her sheets and their hands clasped tightly together. 2018 was truly the best year of her life so far thanks to one Scott Moir.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tooth rotting fluff and sexiness of these two dorks and how they are together away from the public eye. Also the bath water wasn't that deep....(Sorry Scott ;) ) but it was how I envisaged their night after the London show due to their expressions at the St. Catharines show the night after. 
> 
> If you've enjoyed this please leave a comment and do also go and check out some of my other VM fics! I appreciate it so much.


End file.
